Oh, you bastard!
by redz-guy
Summary: The least thing to expect in your college dorm. at the Alice academy...


**Redz:** Let's just pretend that Natsume dosen't know Mikan; and Mikan's japanese, while Natsume's american. 

**Warning:** This Fic contains sex, a clear 8-inch dildo, cursing, and just anything else I can think of…

**Okay, now on with Oh, you bastard…**

--

A girl around the age of 19 sat in her room typing. Light taping could be heard as she touched the keys. She had auburn waist length hair that was slightly curly at the ends. Caramel Japanese eyes were covered by thin black eye glasses. Her pale milky white skin shined in the dark, she looked like she was glowing as she sat in the dark. She had plump round perky boobs, a flat tummy, curvaceous hips, and long slender legs; that were covered up by a short light green (like a neon green, but not that bright) nightdress. She jumped as her computer said, "You've got mail."

"Who could that be?" She said softly. She read the e-mail to herself out loud.

**E-mail:**

Hey there Ms. Mikan my sexy bitch, how come you keep everything to yourself, and don't let anyone pleasure you? I know I would like it, but you would love it. My big cock in your tight pus-

Mikan clicked the exit screen. "That's the 3rd 1 today." She sighed, and took off her glasses. She then turned off her laptop. "Another day another dream," she mumbled. She stood up with her lap top in hand and walked to her desk and sat it down. She arched her back as she stretched. "Mmmm," she moaned. "Good thing I didn't wear any panties tonight, because I'm wet as hell." She walked across the carpet to her nightstand and pulled out a clear 8-inch dildo. "Hello my little friend," she said sweetly. She sat it on the nightstand and slipped her dress off of her body. She smiled and looked down at her hard erected nipples. She kicked the dress off of her feet and began to pinch her nipples. A pinching, but pleasure full feeling went through her body. "Mmmm, this feels so good," she began to pinch harder. She closed her eyes and pinched harder, as she pinched she pushed her legs together sending a sensational feeling through her lower regions (P.S. to anyone that wants to know this cause's stronger orgasms.)

"My hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel ya boy. Let's go real slow, baby like this is perfecto." Her cell phone rang; she quickly ran to it and read the I.D. 757-587-7723. "Who's that?" She silenced the call and threw her cell on to her bed. She walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the dildo. She walked over to the wall, and put her right hand on to the wall to brace her. She opened her legs up and took in a deep breath. "1… 2… 3…" She then shoved the dildo into her pussy, she gasped as she began to pump in and out of herself. "Oooo, ahhhh." She moaned out in pleasure. As she pumped she squeezed her legs together, and felt a pleasure go through her lower regions. Her legs began to buckle as she felt herself coming close to releasing her juices. She pumped faster in and out moaning, just as she was about to cum, the door flew open.

Her eyes grew big as she looked at this man in her college dorm. He had dark ravened hair, piercing red eyes, a tan muscular chest, a 6-pack, and all he had on was a pair of brown pajama pants. "Ruka! Where the hell are you?" He heard a faint sound of breathing and turned his head towards the direction of the breathing. There in front of him stood a goddess. "Damn, what the hell?" He thought, he looked her up and down licking his lips, he felt his little "friend" pop up to say hi. He then noticed something inside her, "What the hell is th- Shit! She was fucking herself with a dildo… Wait why does she need a dildo? She's fucking hot." He thought.

"Uhh hi my name's Natsume… Well I'm sorry, I was just looking for my friend Ruka," he said while staring at her tits.

She began to blush and turned her head away from him.

An awkward silence filled the room. 5 minutes passed… And in those 5 minutes they were both thinking, "Gawd I want to fuck him/her so bad." Natsume began to become fed up and walked up to her, "Hey, I'm sorry, I forgot Ruka's room number and figured this was it. But I don't understand why your using a sex toy and don't have a boy friend. I mean come on your damn fine. Shoot, I want to be your boy friend."

She turned her head and looked him in the eyes, "Anata wa hidoyyatsu desu."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you bastard."

"Damn you have spunk."

"Atchi e ike! Uzai, shitsukoy! Hottoyte!"

"I have no clue what the hell that means or what language it is (again, they live in America. Mikan is Japanese, while Natsume is American) but you look so sexy."

"It's Japanese dumb ass. And I said, go away, you're a pain in the neck! You're annoying! Piss off!"

"Gawd you have me so fucking horny."

She began to blush as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her curved frame. "Wa-What are you doing?" She said as he pushed his hard cock against her ass. (Remember he still has clothes on.) He began kissing her neck, "Yamete, kudasai," she breathed out.

"What does that mean?" He said between kissing her neck.

"Stop it, please."

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"Hai."

"And that means?"

"Y-yes." She moaned out as her put his hand between her legs and pulled the dildo in and out of her.

"So what's your name?" He said while pumping the dildo in and out of her at an easy pace.

"Mikan."

"What a beautiful name."

"Don't be so corny."

He smirked, and then stopped, "Mikan why don't you have a boy friend?"

"Because, they take so much time, and most of them only want sex."

"I know we just met, but you wanna be my girl?" She turned around and went to slap him in the face, but he stopped her, "Do you wanna be my girl? We don't even have to have sex now." She nodded and kissed him firmly on the lips. He went to kiss back but she pulled away. He sighed, "I guess this means no sex."

"I never said that, I want you to fuck me right here and now. I wanna see what my new boy friend is capable of."

He smirked, "Ever had it in the ass?"

She blushed, "Iie."

He smirked, "That must mean no?"

She nodded slowly.

He smiled and kissed her, as she kissed back. There tongues began a dance, as if they were fighting for an award of some sort. Minutes later they pulled apart taking in air. "Damn I never would have guessed you were such a good kisser."

She kissed his jaw line as he ran his nails up and down her spine; she felt shivers of pleasure run up and down her spine. He then began to kiss her neck as he roamed his hands all around her body. As he did this she slipped his brown pajama pants off of him revealing his rock hard dick. She stared at it lustfully. She didn't even realize it but she began to stroke his dick up and down, "Oooo that feels good Mika."

"Mika?"

"Yea, why you don't like it?"

"You can call me it, if I can call you Nat."

"That's fair."

He began kissing down her neck to her "V" line. "Nat, will you suck on my nipples?"

"So you like telling your men what to do?"

"Yea, I do."

He smiled and began sucking on her left, nipple while he pinched the right. "Mmmm Nat that feels so good." She moaned out.

He smirked and kissed down her tummy to her lower regions. "You shave your pussy, damn that's sexy."

She smiled, "Yea, why?"

"No reason. Open up your legs up okay?"

She nodded and opened them up. He stuck his head in between her legs and stuck his tongue inside of her, and searched and licked around her insides. "Mmmm, that feels so good, baby."

He pulled out and said, "Next time you moan say my name, or I'll stop."

She nodded as he put his tongue back in her and began to suck he g-spot, while pinching her clit. "Oooo Nat, Nat that fe-feels. Oh, Nat." She moaned.

He smiled and pulled out of her. "Want the real thing?"

"Yeah, I really do."

He smirked and told her to wrap his arms around his neck. She did as he said as he said, "Hold on tight," just as he said that she didn't even have a time to respond because he lifted her up and rammed into her. She gasped as her head threw up. He waited about 1 minute, "You ready?"

"Yea," she said while holding on to him. He began to pump in and out of her and she held on to him tightly, as he grunted and moaned her name.

"Mikan do you want me to cum in you or what?"

"Go ahead."

He nodded and rammed into her hard as she moaned in pleasure as she came. As she came her body squeezed against his cock; causing him to empty his seed inside of her. He sat her down as he pulled out of her and kisses softly on the lips.

"Ai shite masu," she said softly.

He picked her up bridal style and walked over to her bed, he sat her down and pulled the covers over them. Mikan kissed him on the lips softly, "Oyasumi nasai."

**--**

**Redz: **So how was it peeps? Just review, review, review...


End file.
